mi pequeña venganza
by itzel black
Summary: Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños/compromiso de Draco Pansy piensa en como vengarse del rechazo del pequeño rubio y que mejor venganza que perdiendo la virginidad con su padre Lucius la historia esta situada durante el segundo curso de Pansy y Draco


Mi pequeña venganza

5 de junio de 1992

Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que Greengrass era mucho más bonita que ella no estaría pensando semejante cosa, Draco aseguraba conocerla perfectamente pero en realidad la conocía muy poco o más bien nada porque ella era vengativa y peligrosa por naturaleza ya su madre pago con ;la muerte el poseer semejantes cualidades que a su vez heredó a su hija la cual las estaba empezando a explotar diariamente esa.

Se encontraba encerrada en un habitación fría, obscura con las lagrimas rodando a chorros por las mejillas mientras miraba por el amplio ventanal como el heredero de los Malfoy se contoneaba por todo el jardín de su casa con Astoria Greengrass de su brazo acababan de comprometerlos cosa que Draco acepto de maravilla, ella apretó los puños al verlos darse un inocente beso en la comisura de los labios que tenía ese niña tonta que no tuviera ella, dinero los Parkinson lo tenían de sobra, belleza ella provenía de veelas, entonces que le veía Draco a aquella rubia insignificante qué no era nada más que basura comparada con ella.

A decir verdad era mucho más bonita que ella volvió a ponerse en pie caminando por aquella escalera en forma de caracol volvió al jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta al entrar los primeros en toparse fueron precisamente los futuros esposos.

-celosa Parkinson.-dijo Astoria mientras Draco sonreía con sorna.

-no.-su respuesta sonaba sincera y era sincera Draco al escucharla no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrir los ojos como platos.-a decir verdad te agradezco que me hayas quitado a esta.-lo miro con desdén de arriba abajo pudo sentir claramente como el rubio empezaba a temblar.-basura de encima.

La vista gris de Draco se poso inmediatamente sobre ella mirándola con odio profundo como se atrevía a decirle basura, todas nacieron para halagarlo y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-¡retráctate Parkinson.-bramo Draco a Pansy solo le saco una risita burlona lo que sirvió para hacer aumentar más su rabia.-RETRACTATE!

Pansy se carcajeo esta vez mas fuerte claro que con la elegancia que acostumbraba a usar en estos casos para hace rabiar mas a sus oponentes esa era su secreto sus enemigos se rendían gracias a sus bromas y a que nunca se arrepentía de lo que decía se acerco a Draco los suficiente como para que sus caras casi se rosaran ella inclino un poco su cabeza plantándole un beso experimentado al rubio quien no le disgusto nada se dedico a disfrutar mientras que la pequeña Astoria casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-en serio crees que me acabaste Draco.-Draco esta vez no la miro con rabia sino con miedo.-pues voy a demostrarte que siempre la que gana aquí soy yo.

Sin decir más palabra se alejo de ahí caminando hasta la mesa donde estaban sus padres y el señor Malfoy, Lucius siempre fue un hombre guapo en ese entonces tenía solo 37 años y no estaba para nada mal al contrario hasta pensaba que le haber perdido a su esposa durante el parto le hacía verse más interesante, desde que lo conoció tenía que admitir que se sentía atraída por aquel hombre de rasgos finos, ojos grises de mirada profunda y penetrante con un cuerpo de Adonis difícilmente podría despreciarse una loca idea cruzo por su mente loca si pero quizás solo quizás productiva si sabia como utilizarla.

Tan embelesada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Lucius se marcho de la mesa para ir otra vez a lado de los Greengrass quienes estaban orgullosos obviamente habían conseguido a uno de los mejores herederos del mundo mágico, sus ojos negros y fríos estuvieron observando durante un rato hasta que Lucius volvió a marcharse del lugar comprendió que su turno había llegado se levanto de la mesa sin decir a donde iba dedicándose a seguir al Malfoy mayor hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de invernadero entro sigilosamente tratando de no hace el menor ruido Lucius por su parte se encontraba observando hacia la nada si seguía en silencio el rubio jamás le prestaría atención así que fingió tropezarse para poder atraerla.

-te sientes bien.-hablo Lucius mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.-no te hiciste daño.

-no, me encuentro perfectamente gracias de todos modos.

Lucius no dijo nada solo se limito a arquear una ceja y volver a su antigua posición tratando de volver a concentrarse pero la presencia de esa niña ahí, con el lo inquietaba demasiado fingió ignorarla pero ella no se daba por vencida así que mejor él prefirió rendirse.

-tu padre sabe que estas aquí.

La niña simplemente se limito a carcajearse su risa le pareció al hombre como canto de sirenas.

-creo que con la zorra de Beth a su lado le sería imposible acordarse si quiera que existo.-luego se encogió de hombros.-pero a todo me acostumbro naci sola moriré sola.

-eres demasiado joven para pensar en eso Pansy, una niña de tu edad dedica sus pensamientos a otras cosas.

La charla estaba haciéndose interesante ambos empezaban a sentirse a gusto uno con el otro.

-y en que pensamos las niñas de mi edad si no es que para estar todo el día frente a un espejo, comprar vestidos o zapatos bonitos y presumir idioteces.

Lucius la miro con interés, si naturalmente eso es a lo que se dedicaban las jovencitas a esa edad a tirar el dinero de los padres a más no poder hasta que conseguían tener el clóset lleno de ropa que a veces ni usaban pero solo era gastar por gastar simples frivolidades propias de la edad en que se encontraban.

-en que piensas tu si puedo saberlo.

-en encontrarme un hombre que sea capaz de hacerme sentir cosas inimaginables.

Lucius la miro desorbitadamente pensó que respondería cualquier tontería menos semejante cosa ahora si pensaba cortar la charla lo m as pronto posible ya que sentía como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro.

-será mejor que vuelvas, como te dije tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.

Lucius la llevaba casi a empujones hasta la puerta pero ella consiguió frenarlo a tiempo mirándolo esta vez llena de deseo jamás pensó que a sus doce años pensara seriamente en perder su virginidad pero si eso podía restregárselo a Draco en la cara que mejor venganza.

-¿Qué pasa Lucius.-su voz sonaba ahora jodidamente sexy era demasiado para alguien como ella.-a poco te doy miedo?

Consiguió zafarse de su agarre ahora se encontraba acariciando su cabello lacio mientras Lucius luchaba por dominar los instintos que aquella chiquilla estaba provocando en el sabia que eran bajos pero al parecer a ella le gustaba provocárselos.

-q…que es lo que pretendes con todo esto niña.

Pansy dejo de acariciarlo para sonreír malvadamente.

-solo quiero una cosa, quiero que me ayudes a perder la virginidad Lucius.

Ahora se encontraba aterrorizado el hecho de pensar que una niña de la edad de su hijo y el…en una cama por Merlín pero que tenia aquella en la cabeza aunque tampoco negaría que estaba excitándose más de la cuenta.

-no.-hablo firmemente.-que no estás consciente de que eres una menor.

-y eso que yo lo quiero no tienes porque meterte en problemas a parte solo será por una sola noche que de malo tiene.

Lucius se dio finalmente por vencido luchar contra esa niña era perder el tiempo y como a él tampoco le disgustaba la idea se hinco para quedar a su altura esperando lo que ella fuese a hacer, Pansy sonrió al fin consiguió lo que quería solamente se dedicaría a disfrutarlo al máximo y comprobar si el tener sexo por primera vez con alguien era realmente el mundo como los chicos de cursos mayores le habían dicho Lucius seguía hincado frente a ella esperándola, ansiándola más que desesperadamente ella no se izo esperar ni un minuto estampo sus delgados labios en los suyos fundiéndolos en un beso sumamente lujurioso y apasionado porque no había sus labios continuaron rozándose hasta que se ambos se separaron por la falta de aire

Lucius ya no aguantaba más con un movimiento de varita apareció una gran cama con sabanas blancas en medio de aquel invernadero tomo a Pansy en brazos depositándola bruscamente , lo mejor vino después el saco una navaja con la que le fue trozando aquel ridículo vestido rosa pastel que solo la hacía verse ridícula el rubor acudió a sus mejillas cuando se encontró totalmente desnuda ante él, ante Lucius Malfoy quien al último abandono la racionalidad por la locura , se sentó en una orilla de la cama esperando a que Pansy acudiera a el así fue la niña gateo hasta donde él estaba sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras sus labios volvían a rosarse esta vez con más intensidad con más pasión que antes la erección de Lucius creció más ella pudo sentirla ¿tan grande seria? No estaba segura si sería posible que semejante bulto pudiera entrar por ahí seguramente le dolería horrores pero tenía que seguir lo que ella misma empezó no en vano logro convencerlo para dejar todo a medias estaba dispuesta jugarse el todo por el todo pero llegaría a ser una Malfoy.

Lucius descendió de sus labios hasta su barbilla y después a sus pechos los cuales eran pequeños pero apetecibles de todos modos, el rubio se metió a la boca su pecho izquierdo con la otra mano sobaba el derecho fuertemente de cuando en cuando le daba pequeños golpes que solo servían para excitarla mas estaba segura que ya podía estar bastante mojada un fuerte mordisco la izo gritar de dolor Lucius para ese entonces ya estaba cegado por la lujuria como para fijarse si sus movimientos la lastimaban o no lo único que quería era calmar esa maldita sensación que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Termino de ocuparse de sus pechos dirigió su vista hacia su sexo que era pequeño aunque también demasiado antogable no iba a penetrarla de golpe primero introdujo un par de dedos en su cavidad simulando la penetración moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera y en círculos,

-AAYYY! AUUU!

Pansy sintió un dolor terrible dentro de ella no había duda que eso era incomodo pero producía una sensación agradable que te hacia pedir más.

-si quieres terminar esto rápido lo mejor será que cierres la boca escuincla.

Pansy asintió volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de imaginarse otra cosa, Lucius seguía haciendo su trabajo esta vez los movimientos de sus dedos eran más violentos en un par de segundos ella sintió como un liquido caliente se resbalaba por sus piernas seguramente era la sangre de la que tango le había hablado Beth según ella cuando invadieran su interior algo que llamaban himen se rompía y salía en sangre los gemidos salían de su boca llenando la habitación con ellos al fin no tardo en correrse llenando y Lucius salió de ella poniéndose en medio de sus piernas esta vez con su miembro apuntando hacia ella.

-tranquila tratare que no sea tan incomodo.

Fallo no había ni entrado cuando ella soltó otro gemido si todos tenían razón era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso casi inaguantable cerro las piernas de golpe encerrando el pene de Lucius entre sus estecrechas paredes vaginales Lucius gimió continuo embistiendo, sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no dejarle todo su peso a ella la situación era incomoda así que prefirió darse la media vuelta quedando el bajo su cuerpo, entre tanto Pansy ya se había familiarizado con su pene así que ella misma comenzó a meterse justo como Lucius le indicaba con cuidado y sin prisas las embestidas fueron haciéndose aceleradas lo único que podía escucharse en ese invernadero eran los gritos de placer de ambos Pansy se movía debajo de él como una posesa esto del sexo empezaba a gustarle más de lo que ella hubiese pensado continuo aquel delicioso mete-saca hasta que llego al segundo orgasmo cayendo exhausta encima de Lucius.

-espero que hayas quedado satisfecha, porque no habrá repetición lo oyes.

-claro, te aseguro que cumpliré mi promesa solo por esta vez,

Lucius volteo a verla reprobatoriamente se levanto de la cama buscando su ropa se vistió rápido sin siquiera mirarla, antes de salir se aseguro de aparecer un vestido semejante al que traía.

-adiós Lucius y muchas gracias

El rubio le lanzo una última mirada para salir de ahí rápidamente una vez fuera respiro hondo y camino de nuevo hacia la fiesta dejando dentro a una chiquilla con una sonrisa malvada en los labios poco tiempo después ella también salió de ahí, lo que menos hubiera imaginado encontrarse a un Draco con los ojos llorosos mirándola con tristeza, ella le dedico una sonrisa cínica al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios.

-como te dije Draquito yo siempre gano.


End file.
